1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a procedure and machinery for molding and assembling of an in at least two part objects molded object preferably of plastics in a tool comprising at least one turnable and/or displaceable middle part.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known other procedures and machineries for the molding and assembling of plastic parts in tools with a turnable middle part. Thus there in my international patent application PCT No. DK/98/00034 are described turnable middle parts, which enables the use of the so called stack molding technique in multi component molding, where you mold assembled plastic parts.
For plastic objects, which normally cannot be molded with a cavity because of the shape of the core or of complicated geometries, you have at injection molding normally molded the object in two halves and assembled them afterwards outside the molding machine.
The hitherto known procedures and machineries for assembling or molding of such objects normally involve, that you apply assembling- and welding machines to achieve these objects with cavities, where it is not possible to achieve the desired geometries in another way than by using e.g. various blow molding techniques.